


Satisfied

by feminaexlux



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dark, F/M, Minor Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminaexlux/pseuds/feminaexlux
Summary: This was related to stuff I did for myLukanette February 2020, but since that's generally upbeat and happy, I wanted to separate the work here just for my own sake.This is a one-shot blurb of a very unhappy Chat Noir.I'm giving this over to you, Bloody! :3c
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloody_no_Kissu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_no_Kissu/gifts).



It was easy enough to say he was satisfied with the way things were. It was easy enough to _say_ , and maybe if he said it enough it’d eventually get to the point where he’d _feel_ the same way.

She was with someone else, and he found that she was happy. Maybe not as happy as he could have made her, but happy enough that he wasn’t able to complain and get enough motivation to… not _sabotage_ , but maybe convince her and her friends that she wasn’t taken care of.

Well, whatever. He’d make this noble sacrifice. He was patient and kind, he’d be there when she inevitably realized she made the wrong choice, and he’d be there as the right one, waiting for her. She was allowed to make mistakes, so long as she learned from them.

It’d mean that she wouldn’t make any mistakes with him when they finally got together. He wouldn’t let it happen. He’d shield her from everything that could make her sad. He’d be her armor. He’d sacrifice himself time and time again so she’d be safe, and she’d bring him back because that was what she did every time.

That _other boy_ couldn’t do that, could he?

Ladybug had told him once that he had been akumatized into Chat Blanc. He’d gotten the power to take out the entire world, and apparently almost did so because he’d gotten wind of her secret identity.

It was definitely something he would do if he wasn’t so reasonable. It was definitely something he _wanted_ to do, when he found out Marinette was Ladybug, and she had made the mistake of hanging out with Kitty Section and falling for the charms of the boy that talked with his guitar.

Sometimes Ladybug made bad calls, and this was one of them. But she’d come around. She’d find out that Luka Couffaine was really a nobody. He couldn’t give her anything Adrien Agreste couldn’t.

Adrien would make sure of that. For now, he’d pretend he was happy for Marinette.


End file.
